


Homework

by Scoverva



Series: SayaTaka Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: :), Also there’s only like. One other oneshot on here about them, Any IshiMondo comments will be deleted on sight, Anyways, F/M, I also kin Taka and simp for Sayaka, JUST LET ME SHIP MY TWO COMFORT CHARACTERS IN PEACE OKAY????, i care them, so. I will make the content myself, so. yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: (I had no better title ideas im sorry-)Just a soft oneshot of a rarepair I like
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Maizono Sayaka
Series: SayaTaka Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919878
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Any IshiMondo comments can and will be deleted. And any saying that Taka is ‘canonly gay’ No he isnt. Shut up.

Kiyotaka sat in his dorm room, working away at the homework he had been given after classes. It was fairly late in the evening; he had already finished his weekly public morals committee meeting and completed his kendo training with Peko. So, now he was finally hammering away at his math homework. Though, mid-way through the work, he heard his door open. He turned to see Sayaka in the doorway.

“Good evening, Sayaka,” The prefect greeted. The two had been dating for a couple months now, even if Sayaka knew Kiyotaka was against PDA. She smiled over at him, shutting the door behind her. She was carrying her book bag, which puzzled Kiyotaka a bit.

“Hi sweetheart. Don’t worry ‘bout me, just wanted to chill in here for a bit,” Sayaka assured, laying down on Kiyotaka’s bed and pulling out her phone. Kiyotaka shot her a confused look.

“Isn’t the point of two people hanging out to socialize? Which, I can’t right now, since I still have to finish my math homework,” Kiyotaka questioned. Sayaka shrugged.

“No, I‘m just as happy knowing you’re there!” Sayaka answered, her smile remaining. Although still puzzled, Kiyotaka turned away.

“If you insist...” Kiyotaka mumbled. He turned back to his work. The two sat there quietly, other than the occasional giggle from Sayaka. Kiyotaka had tuned it out, for the most part. Though, he wouldn’t admit it, but a smile was brought to his face every time he heard her try and hold back her giggles. It was clear even to him that she didn’t want to disrupt him, and he appreciated it. 

He supposed that Sayaka was right. It was comforting, knowing the other was there. And, eventually, he finished his work. He closed the book, turning to her.

“I’ve finished. Is there something you were wishing to do together?” Kiyotaka asked. Sayaka looked up, putting her phone down. 

“You’ve got your laptop, right?”

“The one Chihiro gave to me?”

“On your birthday? That’s the one!”

“Alright what about it?”

Sayaka stood up, taking the item out of her book bag. It was her own laptop. “You know the Minecraft server the class has?”

“Isn’t that the building game, the one with the blocks?” Kiyotaka asked, getting a small chuckle from Sayaka.

“Yes, that’s the one. Anyways, now that we both have some free time, wanna play for a bit?”

“Oh? How come?”

Sayaka smirked. “Leon may have blown up my house, so, I need help getting revenge.”


End file.
